moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Friendship Flashback
Friendship Flashback is a story that was published in Issue 7 of the Poppet Magazine. Characters *Poppet *Zaffi *Serena *Katsuma *Unnamed Teacher Story "Will you be my BFF forever?" Poppet asked, as she and Zaffi strolled around Monstro City High School at break time. "Well duh!" Zaffi said, giving Poppet a squeeze. "I've run that question through my DUH-ometer and it's come out as OBVIOUSLY!" The pair were still giggling as they went back into the classroom for an afternoon of Moshlingology and Mashamatics. Poppet and Zaffi started to get out their books and pencils ready for an afternoon of doodling and essays. "Class," their teacher said, interrupting the chatter and giggling. "I'd like to introduce you to a new Moshi who will be joining us. Please welcome Ser... Ser.. ren.. well, welcome to you." He turned to face a little blue Moshi who was standing next to him awkwardly. Her cheeks were flushing pink and she had her eyes to the floor. "Why don't you go and sit next to Zaffi?" He pointed over to Poppet's table. "Poppet, you can come and sit up here with Katsuma." Poppet felt her mouth gape open as Katsuma let out a low, rippling burp and then fell onto the floor in hysterical giggles. "But, I sit with Zaffi!" she said, her bottom lip wobbling. "I'm sure you'll survive," he said sternly. Poppet picked up her books and miserably plonked herself next to a still-sniggering Katsuma. Poppet couldn't concentrate on anything for the rest of the afternoon. All her favourite lessons went in one ear and out the other. All she could think about was losing Zaffi, her BFF, to this new Moshi and being stuck with stinky Katsuma forever! When the bell rang at the end of the day she shoved her books into her rucksack and ran to catch up with Zaffi, who was walking paw-in-paw with the new girl. They were giggling and whispering to each other. Poppet felt her eyes fill with tears. The next day Poppet arrived at school to see Serena already sitting in her seat and drawing a doodle on Zaffi's paw. Poppet slammed her books down on the desk next to Katsuma and pulled out the chair so it scraped noisily across the floor. It wasn't fair for a strange Moshi to come in and steal her BFF! At lunchtime she ate her spam sandwiches by herself and slurped sadly on the toad soda she would usually share with Zaffi. "Is there enough there for two?" said a voice. Poppet spun round to see Zaffi standing behind her. She coughed on the fizzy soda as it bubbled up her nose. "I don't think there's enough for three," she said quietly. Zaffi sighed and sat next to her. "Poppet, you know you will ALWAYS be my BFF! But I also know that you've got the biggest heart of any moshi I know and there is definitely room in there for a few extra friends!" Poppet felt a smile pull at her mouth. "I guess so..." she said cautiously. Zaffi hugged her happily. "Yesterday we were just you and me, but today we're the Poppeteers! And I've got a feeling that it's going to be ROARSOME!" The End! Category:Stories